


A Broken Friendship

by madeoficeandfire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, Lucien POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeoficeandfire/pseuds/madeoficeandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien's thoughts on what was happening to Feyre at the Spring Court</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> ACOTAR and its characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

They were friends.  
That’s what Lucien thought. They were friends and he was doing what he could to help her.  
To help the girl who he came to care about. The girl who saved him in more ways than one.  
He was doing his best to ease things for her, but he still had to maintain some order after everything that happened with Amarantha. Lucien couldn’t defy Tamlin. He could barely bring himself to talk about Feyre to his High Lord.  
Lucien knew Tamlin loved Feyre… Part of him believed that Tamlin didn’t know exactly how to handle that feeling, but it was still love. No one could deny that.  
Tamlin cared about Feyre more than anything. His High Lord wanted to protect the woman he loved, and Lucien could understand that.  
He knew very well the pain of losing a loved one. He didn’t want his friend going through that…. He also didn’t want to feel the loss of someone he called a friend.  
Not again.

***

Lucien wasn’t sure when, exactly, it started for her.  
When she started to stop painting, stop eating, stop living… Maybe it was from the very beginning, but everyone was too caught up in the celebration after Amarantha’s defeat to notice the change in their savior.  
She was dancing and laughing with everyone. There was color in her face and still some light in her eyes.  
She looked… weary. Not happy. No… that would still require some time. But Feyre didn’t look like the ghost she became soon after.

***

The first time Feyre woke up screaming, Tamlin wasn’t in her room, and the whole mansion was set in high alert. Believing that something - someone - was attacking them.  
At the end, their threat wasn’t going to hurt anyone but the owner of the screams and still… Lucien tried to help. Alis tried to help.  
Less than a week later, Tamlin ordered everyone to stay away from Feyre’s room.  
They believed that Tamlin would help, but after the order, when Feyre would scream, the help wouldn’t come….  
If Tamlin wasn’t in her room, he would simply stay away. If Tamlin was with her… To be honest, Lucien didn’t know if he was actually there, considering that the screams would not stop.  
At first, he tried to talk to Tamlin… reason with him, telling him that he knew everyone was still on edge, but they had to help Feyre somehow. That they had to do something.  
The first blast of magic came and took Lucien’s voice away.

***

When Ianthe arrived, Lucien would stay as far away from her as possible. What he didn’t realize is that by doing so, he was also pushing Feyre away.  
He still regretted that.

***

Lucien was many things, but a fool he was not.  
He was well aware of what kind of person Rhysand was…. Of what kind of court he ruled. But everyone could see the difference in Feyre whenever she returned from that court.  
Well… maybe not everyone.  
Since the day of the marriage and everything that happened, Lucien had witnessed - felt - more and more of those blasts of magic whenever he tried to talk to Tamlin.  
He tried over and over and over again, but the High Lord wouldn’t listen to him…. and Feyre had given up on Lucien.  
He felt like she didn’t believe in him anymore… to be fair, Lucien wasn’t sure he believed in himself too.  
That didn’t stop him from trying. Or from feeling the pain his friend was in.  
Especially in that damn day when Tamlin decided to lock her up in the mansion and they came back to unconscious guards and a determined Alis.  
Lucien would never forget that day.  
What Tamlin did to Alis and to the house.  
How his High Lord lost his mind.

***

During Feyre’s offical weeks at the Night Court, Lucien would be kept awake by Tamlin the whole night, so he didn’t notice the difference.  
How could he when he was so busy helping Tamlin find a way to free Feyre from the bargain.  
But now… now that she wasn’t in the mansion for more than two weeks, Lucien stoped to listen and was met by silence.  
No screams.  
No servants waking up in the middle of the night to hope the girl would be alright.  
Was during that same, quiet moment that Lucien let his mind wonder if in those nights when Feyre would have silent nightmares, in those nights when her voice would not fill the whole house… if she could hear his screams.   
He wondered if she was in such deep dispair, that she didn’t notice that he was drowning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucien is one of my favorite characters and I truyl hope that he can restore his friendship with Feyre


End file.
